1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp and quick release mechanism that is particularly suitable for releasing parking brakes for passenger train applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Cathcart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,974 entitled “Spring Applied Parking Brake Actuator Having a Collet Style Slack Adjuster” discloses a parking brake piston combined with a service brake piston in one compact actuator unit. The parking brake function in the Cathart et al. patent uses a spring-applied, air release-style parking brake. In the absence of air pressure, the parking brake spring provides the braking force. Other designs for spring-applied parking brake of this type are known. Once a railcar is disconnected from the train and a source of compressed air provided by the brake line is removed, the parking brake is automatically applied. It is sometimes necessary to remove the spring-applied brake when no source of compressed air is available. Typically, a manual release is provided which disconnects a brake driving linkage from the spring. When air pressure is available again, the release is automatically reset. A manual release of this type is disclosed in Cathcart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,550 entitled “Parking Brake Manual Release Mechanism.” This application is directed to a manual release useful for such applications.